It's Over
by HurtsLikeHell
Summary: Songfic set to "It's Over" by Hawk Nelson. Freddie broke up with Sam and now he can't get her back. Is it really over?


**A.N. Before y'all read this (since when did I start using the word y'all?) I want you to know that this is my very first ever songfic. SO I have a giant mission for you; in your reviews (that not so subtly is telling you to please write me a review) I need you to tell me if the story/plot is any good, if I should or should not write songfics and why, and what you'd like to see out of me (songfic or regular fiction wise). Also, if you like it, I wouldn't say no to a few song suggestions. THANK YOU! Now read on and review my dear readers. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I completely and totally blame the iCarly writer for the characters. I've only come up with the plot. Also I blame Hawk Nelson for their amazing song. I do, however, own a few characters. **

**It's Over**

_**It's over, it's over  
Twelve days later and I can't start over  
I left her, she hates me  
We've been friends since 1990  
Don't tell me it's over**_

**** Freddie ran his fingers shakily through his short brunette hair and took in a strangled breath. Everything was all wrong. Why did he have to go and break-up with Sam? Nothing was wrong in their relationship. He was a coward was the most logical idea he could come up with. Freddie had never been amazing with commitment to anything but he thought he'd have changed for her. Samantha was his girlfriend and the love of his life. Only two weeks ago he'd been searching the jewelry stores for the perfect ring. He, Freddie Benson, was prepared to marry this girl and he blew it. It was on impulse that he broke up with her. Sam looked gorgeous with her long strawberry blonde locks hanging in soft curls past her shoulders as she walked towards him in a well-fitting blue tee shirt and white skinny jeans. Her figure had nicely filled out since their childhood. Twenty years old, Samantha Pickett was developing into a fine young woman. Well, as "fine young woman" –ish as possible for a girl who still carried a lot of her childhood rebellion and quick temper characteristics in her natural attitude. The break-up had been a swift one. She looked up at him, attempting to peck him on the lips and Freddie violently turned his head to make her miss altogether. When he looked back into her swirling blue eyes he could see rejection and pain swelling in the depths. Freddie wanted to hug her and kiss her and apologize but he met her gaze with an icy glare.

"We're over" Were the only words out of his mouth before turning his back to Sam. She stood, shocked, for a few moments before grabbing up her purse and storming out the door. Freddie raced home and grabbed his house phone. His intentions had been to tell her that he took it back and beg for her forgiveness. Those were his intentions but they were not his actions. In reality Freddie slammed the receiver back into place and ran to his room. The small apartment was comfortable but he was also saving up for a bigger place. A house. A nice white house for Sam and him to live in when they got married. As Freddie held a large blue pillow to his chest his heart clenched tightly enough to make him sick to his stomach. Tears leaked out of his eyes and Freddie fought the urge to be sick all over his bed. Everything he saw and touched reminded him of Sam, _his _Sam, his angel. Looking down, Freddie studied the thick black carpet in his room. Sam had always hated that carpet because, in her words, it made her want to punch someone and start cackling evilly. A small smile appeared on his lips for a moment before being replaced with a frown. Tears trickled down Freddie's lips and onto the blue bedcovers. **  
**

_**I need you more than the sun  
She's telling me that we're done  
I can't believe that it's over  
I need you more than the sun  
She's telling me that we're done  
I can't believe that it's over  
I should've known all along **_

****Weeks passed and Freddie sunk deeper into a pit of depression. He _loved_ this girl. Freddie screamed, his voice cracking from disuse, and pulled at his hair while staring intently at the sleek black phone for the forty-seventh time that day. It wasn't that hard a task to pick up the phone and call her. Apologize for being a jerk wasn't something Freddie had been spared from his entire life and had in fact done many, many times while in freshman year of collage. His scream turned to a groan as the realization of school hit him. In only a month's time Freddie would have to brave collage again with his roommate. His roommate given to him by the principle who he had bribed with perfect grades and an amazingly well put argument about how not all guys wanted a girl roommate for sexual desires. His roommate named, conveniently, Samantha Nicole Puckett.

This couldn't wait a moment longer, Freddie decided upon looking himself in the bathroom mirror. His chin was covered in dark prickles of hair and he stroked the stubble thoughtfully. The rest of him wasn't exactly clean cut either and Freddie only imagined how he must smell. In the three or more weeks that he had been a single man he had only showered maybe five or six times and only brushed his teeth two of those times. Freddie jumped in the shower and got himself smelling clean before wrapping a towel around his waist and brushing his teeth vigorously. After a quick shave and getting himself dressed slightly presentable Freddie again stood in front of the dreaded telephone. His palms were clammy with fear his armpits wet with perspiration. Freddie glared at the phone and clenched his teeth before picking it up firmly and holding it to his ear. _Blip. Blip. Blip. Blip. Blip. _Freddie punched in Sam's number key by key with his violently shaking left hand. There was a ringing on the other line. The ringing went on and on and on before a voice came through the other end,

"_Hello, you've reached Sam Puckett. I'm not available to come to the phone right now. I'm probably robbing a bank or something like that so, if you don't like felons, you might want to put the phone down. If you're fine with the possibility that every time you see me you might lose five to twenty bucks then leave your name and number and a short message at the tone and I'll get back to you as soon as I feel like it. BYE!" _

Disappointed and, admittedly, slightly amused, Freddie punched the re-dial button. After the forth time of calling her and getting her machine Freddie was ready to slam down the phone and just call off girls forever when a bouncy voice answered through the other end,

"Hello, Sam here."

"Hey" Freddie said and let out a sigh of relief.

"What do you want, Benson?" Sam snapped and Freddie's heart immediately clenched at the use of his surname.

"Sam, I...I want you back! I'm so sorry and I _need_ you." Pleaded Freddie but he knew it was futile. He could hear the anger in her silence and he could imagine her glaring at the wall across from where she was standing and gritting her teeth.

"_You _broke up with _me_, Benson. I loved you and you blew it. You know me, Freddie, I don't do second chances. Goodbye." Sam coldly said and slammed the phone back on its receiver. The high dial tone filled his ears and his dreams later on that night.

Every day Freddie got ready as if he and Sam were going on a date and called Sam until she just stopped answering the phone to him all together; if hope fuelled his continues attempts at getting her to answer the phone then rejection fuelled the rest of his day. Everything was already in the pits but Freddie entered a whole new level of Hell on Earth when the day came that he called a an automated message came through with the words,

_ "The number 555-609-8764 is has been changed or deleted. Please try again with a different number." _

_**It's over, it's over  
Three months later but I can't console her  
I'm run down, I'm clinging  
Left a message, but her phone's not ringing **_

**** Freddie knelt over and cried with the phone still clenched in his hand. The next morning Freddie woke up, put the phone back it's place, showered, got dressed, shaved, and went on with his day almost mechanically. Twenty days until he saw her again. Nineteen days until he had to live in the same place with her again. A week, five days, tomorrow, today; on the day collage started again Freddie was dead nervous. He was supposed to be engaged to this girl by now not having to add her to his list of ex-girlfriends.

Freddie picked up his fully packed suitcase and walked out to the cab waiting for him outside the apartment complex. Opening the door, Freddie slid into the seat and looked out the window as the cabbie drove off in the direction of Freddie's school and rambled on about his new daughter. Freddie just watched the rain drizzle outside in perfect imitation of his feelings he had hidden oh-so-well inside his own heart. Outside there were a group of teenagers walking to their high-school, an old couple sitting on a bench underneath a roof that jutted out to protect them from the rain, a mother fighting with her little son who seemed to be set on taking off his coat, and a father with his little girl laughing and holding onto his head while sitting on his shoulders. Freddie was completely absorbed in the sight when something that the cabbie said caught his attention.

"W…What's that you said?" Freddie asked, turning his head back to the front.

"Huh? Oh I said we named her Samantha after that nice Samantha Puckett who help Lizzie her whole pregnancy." The Cabbie smiled brightly and turned the corner. Freddie stared at him wide-eyed,

"You know Sam?"

"Yeah, you know 'er too?" He asked curiously, cocking his head slightly but still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes, I do." Freddie whispered in answer and looked out the window again. The Cab Driver made some sort of happy exclamation and started rambling on again until they pulled into the car park of the school. After paying and bidding his goodbyes to the kind Cabbie, Freddie entered his collage. There was an immediate rush of people hopped up on coffee and still in their summer haze that ran him over unintentionally. Freddie just sat up and shrugged it off. He walked slowly up to the dorm room that was on his list. The one with Sam's name next to his on it. When he pushed open the door he was met with a gorgeous and intimidating sight.

Samantha was already in the room and unpacking her things and placing them in drawers. She looked over at the doorway when she heard the door open and froze at the sight of him. He could tell from her eyes that she still loved him very much. Unfortunately, Freddie could also see the stubbornness that she was forcing on herself not to get back together with him.

"Hey", Her voice broke through the silence. Freddie looked at her beautiful face and almost began crying again but he didn't. He forced a small, cheery smile and replied,

"Hey, Sam, what'cha up to?"

"Unpacking and, you know, stuff." Sam mumbled and turned back to her bag to grab another armload of clothes. Freddie sighed and unzipped his own luggage case on his new bed. He could hear Sam go back to putting her things away while he took care of his own clothes and….stuff. Before long Freddie heard the door quietly close and he continued as if it didn't even bother him that she was leaving without a goodbye. She wasn't being the Sam he always had known. A few more moments of thinking on the subject Freddie realized, wit h great pain, that she was actually being _exactly_ like the Sam he had always known only he had always been on her good side. Yeah, she would beat him up occasionally (meaning all the time) but she had still considered him her best friend. This treatment of being not a friend but not an enemy was foreign to him. It killed him and no, he'd never ever show it.

****_**It's over, so over  
The sun is shining but my heart is sober  
Pretending I'm alright  
Sleep all day 'cause I stay up all night  
Don't tell me it's over**_**  
**

Months passed in collage and everything began to haze over. Nothing stayed in his mind for long. Every action, every decision Freddie made was mechanical and zombie-like. All his laughs and smiles were as fake as Sam's until one day when all that sadly changed on her end. Samantha Puckett was no longer single. There was a man that she brought into her life and he seemed intent of permanently staying there. Freddie praised the situation to make her happy but his heart was shattering even farther and piercing him from the inside. Freddie Benson decided to compensate by doing the one thing he thought would help: he got a girlfriend. Kat was pretty with dark skin and long black hair that curled softly to the middle of her back. Her lips were thick and red even without make-up. Big brown eyes were hidden behind dark black eyelashes and her figure was slim but filled out in the "right places". To most people Kat was considered gorgeous and the most beautiful girl in school but to Freddie she was merely pretty.

While Sam was off with Jacob, Freddie was courting Kat mechanically. Apparently Freddie was rather amazing at faking being in love because Kat wasn't complaining and was 100% convinced that they were the two most in love people in the world. Before he knew it Freddie was walking around a jewelry store looking for a ring. An engagement ring to be exact. The cashier at the check-out counter looked up into his eyes. She had pretty blonde hair and dark blue eyes and he immediately froze.

"Sam?"

"Hey, Fredward, what'cha here for?" Sam smiled genuinely but the smiled faded when she looked at the ring on the counter. "Oh" She added softly and took the ring to check it out without a word more. Freddie's heart ached as she handed the ring back to him and bid him a polite "Goodbye". Two weeks later Freddie and Kat were happily engaged…or at least Kat was happily engaged to Freddie. Within five months the couple were standing at the alter. Out of the corner of his eye Freddie saw a crying Samantha Puckett with her now fiancé. He knew her too well to be fooled by the cover of her tears being ones of happiness. The tears that spilled from the sparkling blue eyes were ones of mourning and loss and he began crying the same tears as she. A kiss and a few meaningless words later Freddie was a married man. No longer able to love Sam; of course, he still did but he could no longer imagine her when they dated.

Freddie and Kat Benson walked off after the reception to the limo waiting to take them to Hawaii for their honeymoon. That night Freddie pleasured his new wife and took her well kept virginity. He himself had given his to Samantha Puckett but Kat never was to know that fact. Freddie loved Sam and thought of her as his wife squirmed underneath him. He still loved her after his honeymoon and was devastated as much as he was happy when a month passed and Kat came up to him with a pregnancy test in her hand. The test was positive.

Seven months later, while his wife was at home being pregnant and tired, Freddie was at his desk at his job as a technician. The secretary, Margaret, walked timidly into Freddie's office. Without looking up Freddie asked,

"What brings you here, Margaret?"

"Um, Mr. Benson, sir, you have a call on line three. I told her you're very busy but she insisted on talking to you. She claims to be named", Margaret looked down at the clipboard that was in her tightly clenched hands. "Samantha Puckett."

Freddie nearly choked on the swig of water he had just taken. Why on Earth was Sam calling him? He shooed the secretary out the door before picking up his phone.

"Hello?" Freddie said into the receiver. At first there was no answer and he thought it might've been a joke but suddenly a bubbly voice rang through.

"Freddie Benson, you take too long to answer the phone!" Sam scolded playfully and laughed lightly. Freddie chuckled too and said,

"I haven't heard from you since your", Freddie flinched as he said, "Wedding day. What brought it upon you to call?"

"Well, since Carly and I are no longer on speaking terms I just _needed _to tell someone my big news! You were my obvious first choice…well…besides Jake of course."

"Well, shoot then!" Freddie faked a laugh as his insides clenched at her mention of Jake. Although all of his anger was replaced as she said the two words he hoped never to hear out of her mouth since they broke up,

"I'm pregnant."

****_**You're telling me that we're done  
It's over, it's over, it's over  
It's over, it's over, we're done**_

Kat laughed and chased Jennifer around the house, trying to get her dressed. Freddie laughed as his three year old little girl ran around in her diaper and dodged behind the couch.

"Jennifer Samantha Benson! You need to get your clothes on!" Kat scolded the little girl before picking up the squirming toddler and placing a raspberry on her little tummy. Jennifer shrieked with laughter and Kat managed to squeeze her into a little pink and white checkered dress. Standing up, Kat walked over and sat on the couch next to Freddie as her daughter ran around the room once again. Freddie placed a gentle kiss on Kat's swollen mid-section and smiled slightly. He may not be in love with Kat but he loved her because she provided him with amazing children. Today was his high-school reunion and he was bringing Kat and Jennifer along with him. He was eager to see what had become of Carly and even Sam. They hadn't talked except for a few short conversations every now and then. Eight months after she announced her pregnancy Sam gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Cameron Jacob Underhill.

When the small family arrived at the reunion Freddie immediately spotted Sam and Carly who were chatting it up. Apparently they had gotten back on speaking terms shortly after the baby was born. Seeing Sam made Freddie's emotions flood back. His throat closed tightly, his heart clenched, and he felt nauseous. As she turned to the side Freddie could make out a barely noticeable baby bump and a certain glow emitting from her skin. Jake came up and wrapped his arms around her waist. There was a little boy on his shoulders laughing wildly and holding onto Jake's shoulder's while an even littler girl was being held by Carly. The littler girl was obviously Sam's because it looked just like her and the baby, only about a month old; in Sam's arms was obviously Carly's. As far as Freddie knew Carly had never gotten married.

Sam spotted him and waved him over, soon after he started talking with the girls he learned that Charlotte Denise, the girl in Sam's arms, was an accident but Carly loved her more then anything even though her father was out of the picture. Spencer was married with two sets of twins, all girls, and a little boy on the way. The little baby in Carly's arms was named Hunter Cole and was only about a year old. Sam really _was_ expecting again and Melanie was engaged to be married. Melanie was also a mother-to-be otherwise the wedding wouldn't have been so rushed.

As Sam updated Freddie about her life and the life of others Freddie felt a weird emptiness. Sam was thrilled with her children and her husband. There was no room for him in her heart as more then a friend anymore. With each child she fell more in love with Jake and less in love with him. He had to think about what it would have been like if he'd never broken up with her. Hunter and Cameron and this new little baby could have been his. Maybe he'd even have had Jennifer and the new little girl on the way too. If only he'd never broken up with her, but now he knew, it really _was_ over. ****

_**I need you more than I thought  
This past week I learned a lot  
And now you tell me it's over**_


End file.
